forever young: lucaya babies
by magnoliahouse
Summary: Maya and Lucas and the births of their four children. Also contains the proposal and the wedding! Fluff galore! Warning: Rated T for safety and mentions of a premature birth but is probably good for K . Enjoy, lovelies!


**Well, I'm now officially back in the Fanfiction game with this story. I used to write for Glee, NCIS, and Brooklyn Nine-Nine but deleted all of my stories because I got self-conscious of them. Guess we'll see how this one goes.**

 **But lol this is seriously shit and I wrote it in like and hour and I didn't edit it or read over it and it's the middle of the night but I really love Lucaya so hopefully this (incredibly short and shitty) story does them justice.**

 **All mistakes are mine, sorry in advance.**

They're not married when the first baby is born. Not that that matters of course, because that baby is brought into the world just as loved as any other baby. They are dating, and have been dating since their first year of college at NYU (he majored in Veterinary Studies; she was an art major). It's a boy, a beautiful surprise baby, and they name him Adam. Adam Lucas Friar, born on June 12, 2026 to the happiest parents in the whole entire world.

He proposes to her on a rainy morning in September when Adam is just barely three months old. It is three in the morning and they've just been awoken by their crying son. He follows her to the baby's room and leans in the doorway, watching her unbutton her pajama top and bring Adam to her breast. Maya's back is turned to him as Adam latches on and happily begins suckling. He watches Maya smile down at her baby boy, the moonlight streaming in from the window hitting her hair and making it glow. He doesn't think he's ever been more in love with her than he is at this moment. She places Adam back in his crib, giving him a light kiss on the forehead and smoothing his thin hair out of his face. She smiles at him, already back asleep, and turns to go back to bed. He gives her a bit of surprise, but the panic soon smooths out into calm, and she gladly walks into his open arms.

"I love you so much, Maya." He whispers into her hair.

"I love you, too." She responds quietly.

"Maya...will you marry me?" He asks tentatively, tears of joy threatening to race down his cheeks.

All he gets in response is Maya's happy tears as she nods her head up and down and holds him tighter. He hasn't given her a ring (yet), but he has given her something even better: a promise.

A week after his proposal they both somehow have the day off of work, and Adam is with Katy and Shawn, and somehow they end up baking a cake in the kitchen. It's simple, a from-the-box German Chocolate cake that will later be decorated with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles. The cake is cooling, and they are snuggling on the couch. Maya is sitting in his lap and kissing him all over his face and neck, but she suddenly stops.

"Lucas...do you want to get married today? Like, go to city hall and finally make it official?" She asks somewhat nervously.

He kisses her sweetly with a smile on his face and she knows his answer is yes. They run to get dressed in nicer clothes and called Katy and Shawn to meet them at city hall with Adam. Then they call Riley, Farkle, and the Matthews. They all arrive, and Maya immediately puts her arms out for her baby boy as they wait for their turn. Soon enough, it's their turn and he squeezes her hand as they walk into the Justice of the Peace's office. The ceremony is short and sweet, sealed with a kiss of promise and all the love in the world. Afterwards they take pictures outside on the steps. A few of just the two of them holding each other and smiling, some with the two of them with Adam, and some with the whole group. Riley and Maya take one together and Riley tells her best friend that she will frame it and put it on the mantel in her apartment. Katy and Topanga suggest heading to the bakery for some wedding cake and they all agree. Later that afternoon when they arrive home from the wonderful time with their friends, they put an already-sleeping Adam down for a nap and then snuggle up on the couch one again, just as they had earlier that morning. The only difference now is that they are married, and they are even happier and more in love.

Baby #2 bursts into the world on an unusually warm October day in 2027. She's a week overdue, but nevertheless is born on October 18, 2027, weighing eight pounds and eight ounces. It's a quick labor, as labors go. Maya had started feeling contractions earlier that morning around six, and had gone to the hospital around nine when her water had broken. She is admitted and Lucas, who had been at the veterinary practice he worked at, was summoned. Twenty minutes after he arrives Maya is pushing and five minutes later the doctor plops their daughter onto Maya's chest and says, "That's a big girl, she asked for my car keys on the way out."

Maya is smiling and crying and Lucas is holding onto to both of them as he watches her interact with their newest bundle of joy. Riley brings Adam to meet his new sister an hour later. She walks into Maya's hospital room tentatively with sixteen month old Adam nestled in her arms. She says her hellos as she places Adam gently onto the bed next to his mother. He snuggles into her side and Maya hugs him close.

"Mama, where's the baby?"

"The nurse is checking her out and is going to bring her back in a minute. Daddy went with them."

As if on cue, Lucas, Nurse Josie, and the baby reenter the room and Adam runs to hug Lucas's legs. Lucas scoops him up and brings him to look at his new sister lying in the hospital bassinet.

"Adam, buddy, this is your new sister,

Ava."

"Ava?"

"Yep, she'll be your new friend."

"Awesome!" the little boy exclaims, leaping back into the bed and startling Maya, who grimaces slightly in pain. Riley takes notice and begins to clear up Adam's things.

"Alright, Adam, let's get going. Mommy is really tired."

"No! I want to stay with Mommy!"

"Adam, buddy, you need to go with Aunt Riley right now." Maya intervenes.

The little boy sulks, but eventually allows himself to be picked up by Riley and carried out of the building.

Lucas saunters over to his wife and hands her Ava.

"So," he says, "Ava Elizabeth Friar. You did really good, honey. Like, really good."

"Thanks, Lucas. She's pretty much perfect, isn't she?"

He looks down at the bundle in Maya's arms and then at Maya.

"Pretty much." he says with a smile.

The third Friar baby is born in a taxi cab at four am on March 28, 2030. Maya held off going to hospital for as long as possible, hoping to wait until morning to bring three year old Adam and two year old Ava to Riley's apartment. However, life had other plans, and here they are stuck in traffic at possibly the worst time ever. The pain was getting worse, and Maya knew that it was almost time to push. They were still three miles from the hospital, stuck in traffic. How the hell is there traffic at four in the morning? Whatever. She needs to focus on this baby. Gritting her teeth as yet another contraction courses through her body, she rides out the pain and squeezes her husband's hand.

"Lucas. Tell the cabbie to pull over. Now." She says assertively.

"What? Honey, we're almost there."

"Now." She says again and he know he doesn't need to be asked twice. The driver gets out of the cab and calls 9-1-1 as Maya leans back and let's Lucas take over. The sound of emergency sirens blaring is distant in the background, but as they get closer, the closer Maya gets to pushing out the baby. The EMTs arrive on the scene just in time to see Lucas catch the baby on the way out. Immediately the spring into action and clean both mother and baby up as they are loaded into the ambulance. En route to the hospital, one of the EMTs hands Maya her newborn daughter, and she is in awe at the sight of human life for the third time in her life. Upon arrival, they are given a private room to get situated with their little girl. Both Maya and the baby are checked out and deemed healthy. They name their third child Anna Charlotte Friar, and once again, their level of happiness has multiplied.

The last Friar baby is born in a very unexpected way. He or she is due on February 16, 2036, Lucas's birthday. However, when Maya wakes up to see blood on Christmas Eve, they rush to the hospital, where their fourth child and third daughter is born via emergency Caesarean section. It's scary, especially when they lift out their daughter from Maya's womb and immediately rush her to the NICU. Maya and Lucas don't even get to see her until after Maya has been stitched up and has had a chance to rest. The walk into the NICU slowly, holding hands, where they find their daughter in an incubator fighting to breathe. She is so small, only weighing two pounds and six ounces. Maya wants to hold her, or touch her, anything to let that baby girl know that Mommy was right there and she wasn't going anywhere. They held each other as tears ran down their faces as they watched her breathe.

"What's her name, Maya?" Lucas asks quietly, breaking the silence.

"Audrey. Audrey Meredith Friar."

"Sounds good to me." He says with a soft smile, pulling her in closer to him and inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"You know, Maya, we're going to be okay. Audrey is going to be okay. She's a Friar, and Friars don't give up."

Maya stands on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Nope," she says, "Friars don't give up."


End file.
